The One Who Won My Heart
by p0tzki3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends since they were in diapers. They are in love with each other but she has a BIG crush on her childhood sweetheart and he came back to get her. Who is she going to choose, her best friend or her childhood sweetheart? TxG


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them except the characters I made.**

**My first one-shot. I hope you like it.  
**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella Nicole Montez and Troy Michael Bolton are best friends since they were in diapers. Their parents are also best friends since both of them are high school friends and seen each other few months after their college. Their moms got pregnant at same time that's having them the same birthday. Troy is older than Gabriella by 5 hours. Gabriella and Troy are always there for each other through good and bad. They know their secrets with each other _except _he's over the heels in love with his best friend.

It was sunny in Albuquerque in June. Troy Bolton is sleeping peacefully in his room until…

"Best!" Gabriella squealed as she knocks hard on Troy's bedroom door.

Troy got up his bed and opened the door to see his best friend hugged him tightly.

"Troy!" She squealed again as Troy looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked tiredly as he went back to his bed.

"He's back!" She squealed again in excitement, jumping up and down.

"Who?" Troy asked curiously as he closes his eyes trying back to sleep.

"Christian." She replied in excitement which he became fully awake.

Christian is Gabriella's childhood sweethearts. Since he saved her from her bully classmates, they became close until he needs to move to other state. They lost their contact which made Troy happy. He didn't like Christian because he felt that he's losing Gabriella. When he found out he moved out, he was happy because Gabriella is all his but when Gabriella told him that she likes Christian, that made him upset. He also knew that Christian has a big crush on Gabriella before that's why when he saw Gabriella was alone and bullied by her classmates, he grabbed the opportunity to save and friends with her.

"That's the reason why you came here?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." She said and he sighed.

"You woke me up just to tell me that _your_ Christian came back." He said trying to sleep again.

"Best.."Gabriella whispered as she sat on the bed next to Troy caressing him.

"Ella, stop it." He replied enjoying her touch.

"Best.." She said doing the same thing. When he didn't respond, she asked him.

"Your happy for me, aren't you?"

He still didn't respond.

"Fine! You sleep and I will go to Christian to hang-out with him!" She exclaimed as she sat up, then, Troy grabbed her down which made her squealed and he tickles her.

"Tr..Tro..Troy..s..s…st..sto…stop.." She said giggling as he tickled her.

"Say, Troy is hotter than Christian." He said tickling her.

"No..wa..way.."She replied laughing.

"I will not stop until you say so." He said continuing his tickles to her.

"Tr..Tro..Troy..is..ho…hot..hotte..hotter..tha..than..Chr..Chri.. Chris..Christian.." She said giggling and made Troy stopped.

"Good." He said as he stopped tickling her.

"No way." She replied running down the room and Troy ran after her. He grabbed her in her waist and spun her around which made her giggle a lot. His music in his ears.

"Troy!" Lucille called him as she appears in the living room.

"Troy! Put Gabi down!" She scolded him and he put Gabriella down.

"Good morning mom!" He greeted and went to kitchen.

"Good morning Troy." She replied as she walked up to Gabriella and offered her the breakfast in the kitchen. They ate their breakfast and Troy changed to his room and meet Gabriella outside their house.

They walked to the park talking how they will spend their vacations together. They sat on the bench laughing until someone approached them.

"Gabi!" Someone said excitedly.

"Christian?" She asked as she saw him.

"The one and only." He replied smiling at him and glared at Troy.

"OMG!" She squealed hugging him.

"How are you?" He asked as they walked away leaving Troy sitting on the bench.

"I'm good. You?" She replied and asked him.

"I'm fine. I'm staying here for good. My parents decided to come back here so I'm here." He said smiling at her.

"Ohh, so where are you going to study for your junior year?" She asked looking at him.

"East High."He replied which made Gabriella to squeal.

"OMG! Me and Troy are studying there." She replied.

"Oh..wow..they got me as their player for football and I'm a varsity there now." He explained as she looked at him amused.

"Wow. Troy is also varsity. He's the captain of the basketball team." She said and realized that Troy wasn't with them.

"Where's Troy?" She asked him confused.

"I don't know." He replied as they stopped and looked around them.

"We left him in the bench." She replied as they came back where they left Troy and saw that he's not there.

* * *

_With Troy_

He saw them leaving him behind. He sat up and sighed then called Chad to play with him at his house. They're playing one-on-one at his backyard.

"So, that Christian showed up and they left you?" he asked passing the ball to Troy.

"Yeah and they didn't realized that." He answered doing a layup.

"Oh..you should tell her now before it's too late." Chad said seriously holding the ball.

"Chad! I don't have a chance. He likes her, she likes him. That's why. We're only best friend since we're still a in diapers and Ella always dreaming that she and Christian will be a couple and her dreams are coming true." He explained everything and whispered the last part.

"Dude, you're being a stupid." He started. "How did you know that he _likes_ her if they didn't see each other for freaking 6 years." He asked.

"He's glaring at me and besides if Ella is happy with him, I'm happy for her." Troy replied.

Chad shook his head and continued to play their game. They heard people are laughing and recognized it's Gabriella's. They saw her laughing with Christian and gave them a look from Troy and Chad.

"That's what I meant." He said stealing the ball from Chad and shoots the ball.

Chad called the gang except from Gabriella which is with Christian the whole day. They are sitting around Troy's room talking what happened earlier and the past with Christian.

"How did they meet?" Jason asked. The girls knew him because Gabriella talked about him once during their sleepover at Taylor's.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella is sitting on the bench reading a book until her classmates bullied her._

"_Geeky Gabi, give me the assignment in Math." The biggest one said as he stole Gabriella's bag._

"_No! Make your own." She replied angrily. The 2 boys hold her arm which cause her book dropped._

"_No! You give it to me or I will punch you." The leader said angrily at her._

_Gabriella was scared. The boys let go of her as she took her assignment in her bag, sobbing. She's going to give it until someone stopped her._

"_Don't!" The boy said as he ran towards her and punch the boy who made Gabriella cry. The boys left them and Gabriella continue to sobbed as he hugged her. _

"_I'm Christian, you?" Christian introduced himself._

"_I'm Gabi." She replied smiling at him. Little didn't they know, Troy is looking at them with the hurt in his eyes and left._

_End of flashback_

"Why you didn't save her?" Zeke asked.

"I was but it was late. I saw them hugging so I left." Troy desperately replied.

"I don't know what to do." He said slamming his head on his hands.

"You should tell her now Troy." Taylor suggested.

"I can't." He replied sadly.

"You can before it's too late." Sharpay said as she felt her cell phone ringing.

"Excused me guys." She said walking to the bathroom.

"I think Taylor is right." Kelsi said.

"That's what I told him before." Chad exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sharpay reappeared.

"Girls, Gabi wants us to her house. " Sharpay announced.

"Now?" Kelsi asked.

"Now." Sharpay said dragging the girls.

"Tell us about him Shar." Chad shouted as the girls exited the door.

With Gabriella

The girls are around Gabriella who is smiling widely.

"Okay, Gabi, spill!" Sharpay demand.

"Me and Christian are dating." She squealed.

"What?" They replied. _Oh no!_ They thought.

"We're dating!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"How did this happened? I mean, we don't know him and you're dating him?"Taylor said.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and Christian are in the living room at Gabriella's. They are laughing until they stopped._

"_Gabi?" Christian asked._

"_Yeah?" She replied._

"_What's going between you and Troy?" Christian asked._

"_We're best friends. Why?" She asked looking at him._

"_I thought you're a couple." He replied._

"_Oh." She replied looking at him until they leaned closer and their lips touched. They pulled apart grinning._

"_Gabi, I liked you since I met you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Christian asked._

"_Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed and they kissed._

_End of flashbacks_

"What about Troy?" Sharpay asked seriously.

"What about him? We're best friends and that's all. Nothing is going on between us." She replied which made them rolled their eyes.

"We're going to leave now, Gabi, bye!" They said as they walked out and headed to Troy's house.

With Troy

The knocked of the door made them stopped and Ryan opened the door.

"What's up?" Chad asked as he saw the sadness in them.

"Troy. You're late. They're dating now." Kelsi spilled.

"What?" They all exclaimed except for the girls and looked at Troy.

"I guess, I lose." Troy said about to cry.

"No Troy. She's just blind didn't see and realized what she did." Sharpay said.

"No Sharpay. It's my fault. I didn't tell her right away. I guess we're only meant to be as best friends." Troy said sobbing.

They comfort him reassuring that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

_1 month later._

Gabriella and Troy are ignoring each other because of Christian. Every time she tries to talk to Troy, he always busy and made her worried. She missed is him as hell. She's always thinking about him, what he's doing and everything until she realized that she love him more than Christian. She's in love with him since but she just pushed it away because of her big crush with Christian. She snapped in her thoughts when Christian kissed her in her cheek.

"Let's go babe." He said grabbing her hand. Christian is telling her something but she just quiet until he noticed it.

"Babe? Are you alright?" He asked looking at her.

"Christian, I can't take this anymore." She said looking at him.

"What?" He replied.

"I can't continue this relationship." She replied getting teary.

"Why?" He asked.

"It will be unfair for you. I love Troy and I'm with you. I can't do it." She explained as her tears starting to flow.

"I understand. I know that you love him. It's obvious, Gabi. When you looked at him, your eyes are shining unlike when you looked at me. When he's ignoring you, I saw the hurt in your eyes. Gabi, he's the one who'll make you happy, the one will give the love that you deserved. Be with him and I'm willing to sacrifice." Christian said as he wipes the tears in Gabriella's eyes.

"Thank you." She replied hugging him.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Friends." She replied as she ran away.

With Troy.

Troy is playing one on one with Chad at his backyard.

"How are you and Gabi?" Chad asked shooting the ball.

"Same." Troy replied as he got the ball.

"She's really ignoring you?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm doing the same. We're ignoring each other since they're dating." Troy said dribbling the ball.

"That's bad. So you're totally heartbroken now. I can't take that." Chad said sitting on the court. They didn't notice that Gabriella is behind the tree hearing their conversation. "I mean, you love Gabriella that much and you let her go with that guy. You're waiting for freaking 6 years. Same long years that she met Christia-" Chad was interrupt by a gasp.

"Ella?" Troy turned around and saw Gabriella with tears.

She ran away and the rain is starting to pour.

"Ella! Wait!" Troy called her and it's raining harder. He ran as fast as he could until he grabbed her wrist.

"Ella! Will you liste-"He was interrupted by Gabriella.

"WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Gabriella yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE CHRISTIAN! SINCE YOU MET HIM, YOU ALWAYS TELL ME HOW GREAT HE WAS AND IT HURT DAMN MUCH!" He yelled at her.

"IT'S NOT THE REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME TROY! IT IS A LAME REASON!" She screamed.

"IF EVER I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU, ARE YOU GOING TO SAY IT BACK—"Gabriella interrupts him.

"YES." She screamed and Troy looked at her.

"What?" Troy asked calmly.

"I love you Troy. I just pushed it away because of Christian. Since we're ignoring each other, I realized how important you are to me." She said looking at him with love.

"I love you too Ella. "He said smiling at her. He cupped her face and leaned in to her until their lips met. They kiss passionately with full of love as the rain keep pouring on them. Troy pulled back and forgot that she's dating Christian.

"How about Christian?" He asked worriedly.

"We broke up." She said

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because you're the one who won my heart."Gabriella said.

* * *

**Please review**

**kl12**


End file.
